


Pack Getaway

by CatherineSilvestri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hawaii, Love/Hate, M/M, Pack Feels, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineSilvestri/pseuds/CatherineSilvestri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack decides to take a vacation away from all of the supernatural issues they have had to deal with. But when Stiles gets stuck in the same bedroom with Derek- his ex boyfriend that he dumped- he's less then impressed. Whats one week with an ex in the same room and same bed? The same ex that now hates your guts. Most of the pack just wants to get them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

****Stiles POV:** **

I watch as Derek pulls out the key card to the condo. As a pack we agreed that we all needed to get away from all the supernatural issues that kept coming back. We decided to go to Hawaii, its fun, warm, and supernatural issue free.

He puts the key into the slot and the anticipation grows inside of me. Everyone was standing around carrying on side conversations, while we waited for the door to be opened. Derek opened the door and revealed a beautiful, fully furnished space.

We all piled in one after the other till we were all standing in the living room. "So rooms?" Allison asked. "Okay so this only has 5 rooms so we need to do two per room, pick your roommate for the week." Scott answered. Everyone started walking into pairs.

It was Lydia and Jackson, Allison and Isaac, Scott and Kira, and Liam and Hayden. That left just me and Derek to be sharing a room. _Great._ As they stood in pairs they looked over at us and I saw a stupid grin spread across Scott's face.

I sighed before looking to Derek, who looked utterly unamused. "So... We're just gonna... yeah have fun." Lydia said trying to hold back her laughter. I sent her a glare to show my disapproval. Everyone knew that Derek and I had dated for a couple months before we... I broke up with him.

They all left the living room looking around to find which room they would be staying in. We soon all found out there was one bed per room... _just fucking great._ It worked perfectly for everyone else, who was with their boyfriend or girlfriend, but that was not the case for me.

"So, uh... I can take the couch and you can get the bed." I suggested. He rolled his eyes before walking away to the last empty room in the place. I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing if that was a yes or no. Soon I decided I would sleep on the couch but at least keep my clothes in the room.

I made my way down the hall dreading my decision to ever come on this trip. As I opened the door to the room Derek was nowhere to be seen. _Not weird at all..._ I placed my bag down next to the dresser and opened it up looking for my swimsuit and t-shirt. I grabbed a towel before I quickly changing into it and walked back out of the room closing the door.

I made my way out to the kitchen where Allison was sitting on the counter and Isaac was in between her legs. His hands were roaming up and down her body. "Ok... well you have your own room so go fuck in there not on the counter." I stated interrupting their talking.

"Sorry boss." Isaac joked, while picking Allison up off the counter. "Oh and sorry for the room." He laughed. Allison soon laughed with him, and I just ignored it walking out of the kitchen. I found the table where Derek had placed all 10 condo keys, one for each of us.

I grabbed one off before walking out of the condo and into the elevator. I clicked the button for ground before looking over to see Scott and Kira. When Scott saw me he clicked the stop button on the elevator doing exactly just that.

"Why the hell did you stop the elevator?" I asked reaching for the button to get it to go again.

"Because I need to uh... Well I needed to apologize." Scott replied

"For what?" I questioned.

"Well Kira and I..." He started

"Oh hell no this wasn't mean. Don't throw me under the bus for your choice." Kira interjected with a small chuckle.

"Ok." Scott laughed back. "Well anyway I needed to apologize for setting this whole thing. I kind of planned it so that it was two, to a room and... Well I knew who everyone would pick and I just. What I'm trying to say is..." He continued

"What you're trying to say is you set me up. You picked a place where you knew I was going to be stuck in a room with Derek, My ex-boyfriend who still hates me with a passion." I yelled.

"Stiles I didn't..." Scott started.

"No, that's the problem Scott you don't think. Please just push the button." I spit out interrupting his sentence.

He did as I asked and pushed the button starting the elevator up again. The elevator was silent until a slight bing when we reached the 1st floor. That's where Kira and Scott got out and where the pool was. I hit the close door button and waited for the elevator to get me to my requested floor.

The ride down to the ground floor felt like forever, but when I finally got down there I had no Idea where I was going or what I was going to do. I just walked out of the building hoping to let go of all the stress that had followed me here all the way from beacon hills.

I had made it onto the beach before I even realized that I was walking. It wasn't that far seeing as though our condo building was right across the street from the beach. My brain had shut off and I was roaming around the beach not exactly knowing what I was hoping to find.

As my feet lead me along the edge of the beach my brain didn't try to wonder, all it did was focus on the sunset. I looked down at my phone to see that it was 7:20 and I had been walking in circles on the beach for about an hour.

I looked around for the condo. When I saw the building, it was about a mile or so away. My feet led me back and within about 15 minutes I was back in front of it, but I didn't want to go back in. I didn't want to have to deal with the hatred from Derek, the sorrys from Scott or the laughter from everyone else.

All I wanted to do was let go of all of the shit. So I took off my shirt and placed it on a spot in the sand with my towel and phone. I started to run into the water where the cold made my body freeze. I started laughing at my own idiocy thinking that the ocean would be warm.

I ducked my head under the water and swam forward, until the salt started to burn my eyes. I swam for a while before it was getting to cold and I could feel my teeth chattering. Slowly and reluctantly I got out of the water and made my way over to my shirt and towel.

I grabbed the towel and dried myself off and then slipped on my shirt. I grabbed my phone before walking back across road to get to the condo. As I got to it I clicked the up button on the elevator and waited a couple second before it showed up.

It was empty so I got in and clicked the button for the 4th floor. The elevator ride was quick due to the fact that no one else got in. I walked down the hall until I reached the end where room 401 was displayed on our condo door.

As I fumbled through my pockets for the key that I took, one of the wolves must have heard me because the door was opened. I walked through to see it was Jackson who had opened it. We weren't exactly close friend with each other but I wasn't going to come in without saying thanks.

"Thanks." I mumbled while walking in. He just shook his head before walking back into the room he and Lydia chose. I walked in and closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen where there was a box of pizza on the counter.

I looked at it before deciding I wasn't hungry and walked down the hallway towards my designated room. It was quiet for once so I assumed everyone was asleep. I walked into the room trying not to make any noise when I saw Derek lying on the bed presumably asleep.

All I wanted to do was get my pajamas and get out without waking him. I made it all the way over to my suit case, grabbed my clothes and was back at the door before I heard something move. I stopped in my tracks and stood as still as I could.

"You never were quiet." a mumble came from the direction of the bed. I winced before turning to face him. "Sorry I was just grabbing my clothes." I whispered back. I turned back around and started to open the door before he spoke again. "You don't have to sleep on the couch." His voice was soft but filled with sleep.

I stopped but didn't turn around, I didn't know what to do. "It's ok I'm used to it." I whispered back and walked quickly out the door. I walked into one of the bathrooms and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I closed the door. My brain was jumbled and all I knew was that I needed sleep.

Quickly I slipped into my dry pajamas and walked back out of the bathroom tossing my wet bathing suit in a basket that was in front of the washing machine. I walked out past the kitchen and into the living room where the couches that I had planned on sleep on were.

Just as I was about to walk over to one of them I felt a hand grab my arm. It startled me at first making my heartbeat jump. I looked behind me to see Derek was the person that grabbed my arm. "Come on." He said quietly. My brain was too tired to even understand why any of this was happening.

He led me back to our designated room and over towards he bed where he laid down on one side and told me to lay on the other. I did as he instructed but not without asking one question that I didn't know would go unanswered. "Why?"


	2. Day 2

**Stiles POV**

When I woke my face was laying against a warm chest and my leg was draped over his. Quickly I moved myself away and getting off the bed, unintentionally waking him in the process. I didn't remember ever going to sleep, I barley remembered anything from last night.

His eyes were on me and I could feel my heart breaking. "Sorry I uh... well I um." I muttered. My sentence was left unfinished and I just walked out of the room not aware of any of my surroundings. I ran into Lydia who was coming out of her room in her blue and purple bikini.

"Oh sorry... I um, just sorry." I stated not waiting for any type of response. My feet led me towards the bathroom down the hall. I turned around to see Lydia mumbling something before walking off. My brain was filled with too many questions to even care what she had mumbled, so I just went into the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and fell, letting my back slide down the side of the door. My head was in my hands and I started to take in deep breaths. Everything that happened started to hit me, the memories from yesterday started flooding in.

First came Scott, and how he decided it would be great to stick me in a room with my ex for the week. Anger started pacing through my body, my blood started to feel like it was boiling, but then the realization that Derek pulled me to bed came. I felt a little of the anger fall off and instead be replaced with confusion.

I stood up slowly not knowing what I was going to do with this. The sound of a knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts and my head shot around. As I reached for the door and opened it up, I saw a cheery smile greet me.

"Hey Stiles, so a few of us were going to go to the store and pick up the groceries that we need and beer for the week and I wanted to know if you wanted anything special." Allison's voice was sweet, and her smile was so big across her face. "No thanks." I answered, giving her back a smile.

She turned on her heals and walked back to the kitchen where three other people were. I looked down to see that I was still in my pajamas, while everyone else was all dressed. Their voices were all filled with happiness and I heard goodbyes before they were all gone.

As they walked out the condo had an empty feeling. I walked out to the kitchen where I saw a small yellow piece of paper with some words scribbled on it. _Hey some of us went out to the beach see you in a bit._

I rolled my eyes before walking around the condo, and stopping at everyone's door to knock. I had no idea who all was gone and when no one answered I assumed I was here alone. "Great. All alone on vacation. Shocker." I whispered in the general direction.

"Not all alone." A rough scratchy voice announced. I jumped up in surprise and turned to see a familiar but not so friendly face. Derek rolled his eyes before walking past me and towards the kitchen. I had been too distracted to notice that he was just in his boxers and nothing else.

My thoughts were scattered, and so I just decided to get changed. I walked into the... my room and went over to my suit case to find some shorts and a t-shirt. As I found them, I slipped out of my pajamas and into the pair of black shorts and grey shirt.

My phone flashed to let me know that I had a text. I grabbed it off the dresser where I must have had placed it the night before. As I put in my code and unlock it I open up the message app and see the new message.

 **Derek:**  
_Do you want eggs?_

"Yeah." I yelled to him.

 **Derek:**  
_Ok._

I roll my eyes before walking out to the kitchen where the smell of eggs cooking fills my nose. My feet lead me over to one of the chairs and I sit down. A smile appears on my face as I remember one of the mornings back home.

_His arms wrap around me as I attempt to make some eggs for breakfast. "You suck at that." He whispers into my ear. "I do not." I whine back turning to face him. His lips crash to mine and a smile grows on them. "They're burning." He gloated into the kiss. "Then I hope you enjoy burnt eggs." I smile back and hop up wrapping my legs around Derek's waist, as the kiss grew deeper._

"Stiles, you okay?" His voice yanks me out of my memories. I blink a couple times before realizing that I had a tear rolling down my cheek. My hand reaches up and wipes it away before it can fall to the table. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lie.

Even though I know he can hear my heartbeat he doesn't say anything else. Soon I have a plate of eggs sitting in front of me. I hear the clatter of pans in the sink before, there is a body sitting next to me. We eat our breakfast in silence... awkward silence.

When I finish my eggs I throw my plate into the sink and walk out to the living room where there is a big window wall. I sat down in front of it and look out at the beach to see Lydia, Jackson, Kira and Scott all playing around. I looked out at the ocean to see the water glistening from the sun. It was beautiful and brought another memory on.

_The water drops tapped on the window as his arm was wrapped over my body. His warm breath on my neck sent a shiver down my spine. My eyes were caught on the rain droplet that was quickly dripping down the window. Despite the weather the sun was still out and shone through the rain droplet. "You're so hot." He breathed. A smile spread to my face as I turned my body to face him. "You aren't too bad yourself." I replied before connecting our lips, in a deep passionate kiss._

"Hey ridiculousness is on." Derek said pulling me from my memories once again. I could see the tear about to drip from my eyes, so I quickly wiped my eyes and turned around to face where the voice had come from. "Cool." I stated. I stood up as I saw him sitting on the couch with a concerned look on his face.

My feet lead me over to the empty cushion next to him, and I sit down. I slightly sink in next to him and our arms are now touching. He doesn't say anything about it so I just ignore it and watch the show. As some kid falls and gets hit in the head with his skateboard I fall to the floor laughing.

Derek starts laughing too, but I don't know if it's because of the boy or because of me. The sound of the door opening calms my laughter a little as I get up and see all the wolves coming in with bags of groceries in their hands.

Both Derek and I get up and walk over to help them. As soon as we had almost finished packing all the food and things into the fridge they come back up with even more bags. "How much did you get?" I asked. "We needed food for ten hungry teenagers, and seven of them are werewolves. We got a ton of it." Allison laughed.

Again we had just about finished the bags that they had just brought up when they returned with even more. I don't know for sure but four people times about five bags per arm and so far three trips equals... Too much food! Derek and I continued to put food in the without questions as they left once more for yet another trip.

"This is it." Liam says as he closes the door to the condo behind him. I laugh before taking the bags from him. "Thanks. It was getting heavy." He jokes. "Shut up. You're a werewolf with super strength." I joked back and laid the bags on the floor, taking out a couple food items and placing them where they belonged.

Everyone had left the room except Derek and I who were putting away the groceries. When we finished I sat down in one of the chairs and gave out a sarcastic sigh. "160." He stated while sitting down in a chair about two away from me.

"What?" I asked unsure what he meant. "They had approximately 160 bags of groceries give or take a few." He replied. "Holy-" I started. "Hey we are all going down to the beach to hang with Scott, Lydia and them. You want to come?" Hayden asked.

"No thanks. I'm just going to stay in for today" I replied. As I said it Isaac, Liam, and Allison all walk out. "What about you Derek?" Isaac asked. "Maybe later." He stated. Isaac mumbled something inaudible to my human ears but not to Derek's werewolf ones.

He let out a small intimidating growl before Isaac quickly made his way out of the condo. Everyone followed him leaving the condo once again empty except for me and Derek. I got up from the chair and walked back to the couch where ridiculousness was still playing.

He followed me and we both sat down once again watching the show. I laughed a lot and he laughed a few times. When we were sitting there our bodies were so close I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Our arms were touching and our hands close enough that if I were to move it over and inch they would be together. He laughed once and it was a laugh that I had only heard a couple times before. A laugh that was true, a laugh that brought back another memory.

_His laugh echoed through the room warming my heart. Both of his hands in mine, our fingers caught in each other's. His smile was big and lit up the room. It seemed like the first time I had ever seen him truly happy. I smiled back up at him and looked him in the eyes. They glistened in the sunlight, his eyes were so entrancing. I tilted my head up slightly to meet his lips. As our lips connected a smile spread across them and the three words were uttered that sent a chill up my spine. "I love you." It was the first time he had ever said it._

"Why?" Derek's voice startled me as the question was posed. "Why what?" I asked turning my head around so I could see him. "Why ruin something so perfect?" He asked in return.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said Stiles."

"What did I ruin?"

"Us." The words fall from his lips in a whisper.

With the words comes a flash of memories. Every kiss, every smile, every moment that we had together, and then it came back. The memory that tortured me, that appeared in every nightmare, every heart break.

"Me? I didn't ruin anything, you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"This. Us, Derek. I'm talking about us." I spat gesturing between us.

"You dumped me." He stepped closer as he uttered the words.

I stepped back, my back against the window before replying "Because you cheated on me."

"What?"

"Yeah. You didn't know but I saw you."

"I never cheated on you, Stiles."

"Yes you did! I saw you making out with Erica."

As I said it my heart broke and I could feel tears running down my face. I hadn't realized that we were both off the couch and standing now. "I never-" He started. "Yes you did!" I yelled anger and sadness pulsing through my body.

"No, Stiles. She kissed me, I pushed her off. I would have never done that to you, I loved you... I still love you." His voice was quiet but strong. My heart sank, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I gave up the person I loved the most because of something I thought happened, but now how am I supposed to know what really happened.

The silence was deafening and I didn't see an end to it any time soon. He stepped closer to me and I didn't step back. There was only a couple inches between us. My eyes were on the floor, I didn't want to look up. I didn't want any more memories to break my heart.

His hand reached for mine and took it. I looked up to him and felt a tear run down my cheek. He reached up and wiped it away with his free hand. "I still love you." He whispered it and his lips got closer to mine.

As I took in a deep breath his lips connected with mine. The condo door creaked open and broke us apart. My eyes shot to the floor and my fingers to my lips. "Uh... Sorry but everyone sent me to get you guys and tell you that we are all going out for drinks and that you're coming." Scott informed nervously. "Yeah okay." I replied and walked around Derek and over towards Scott.

He had a smirk on his face when I passed. I ignored it and just kept walking down the hall, followed by both Scott and Derek. The rest of the way to the car was filled with awkward silence. As we climbed in, I was in the back with Derek to my left and Scott to my right. Lydia was driving and Jackson was in the passenger's seat.

We had rented two cars and each only sat 5 people so when going out to dinner and things we had to take both. I looked at the clock where it displayed 8:43 pm. Derek and I had been watching TV for a lot longer than I had thought.

"So how was your guys' day alone together?" Lydia asked.

"Fine." I answered too quickly.

"Eventful Stilinski?" Jackson smirked.

"No." I lied, even though he could just hear my heartbeat.

"Oh? What happened?" He asked all too cheery.

"Jackson drop it." Scott spat

"Let me guess, you guys had sex or something." Jackson continued turning around to face us.

My face grew red.

"No." I spat back.

"You kissed?" he questioned, a smug look spreading across his face.

I was silent and so was Derek. Jackson chuckled before turning around with a satisfied look on his face. The rest of the ride was quiet, but I knew Lydia was going to have a lot to say about this. I let out a small groan when we arrived.

As I climbed out of the car after Derek, I had Lydia's hand on my arm and she was dragging me into the building. Everyone followed. We all got in and Lydia led me over to the bar. Everyone was standing there like lost puppies. "I'll get the drinks. You get a table." Lydia yelled back at them.

She dragged me over to the bar, asked for 10 beers and then turned to me. "Um... Miss I need to see an ID." The bar tender stated. Lydia reached for her wallet and pulled out her fake ID and handed it to him. He took one glance at it and then up at her.

"Alright little lady, those'll be up and to your table of friends in a couple." He say gesturing to all of our friends who were staring at us. He handed back her ID and gave a small smile, which she returned right after.

She then turned to face me again and her smile faded. "So talk." She stated. "About the weather? Okay so the weather was great you know very-" I was cut off, to no surprise. "Stiles. You know what I mean." She interrupted. "Yes I do but we have." I replied. I brought my finger up to my ear and tapped it twice to try and silently tell her, that we had listening ears right over there.

She as smart enough to know what I was talking about and looked over at the group of wolves that was nonchalantly trying to listen in on the conversation. My wrist was soon in her grasp as she dragged me over to where there was a band playing. When we got over to them she let go of my hand and signaled the singer who had just finished his song.

He looked over at her while putting up a hand towards his drummer and guitarist telling them not to continue. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked in her sweetest voice. "Anything for a pretty little lady like yourself." He replied. He didn't look to be that much older than us. She smiled and leaned in whispering something that was just barely audible to me, "Can you play your loudest song."

He shook his head and turned to his band and told them what they were to play next. I smiled at her. It was a genius plan. But then it hit me that once the wolves wouldn't be able to hear I wouldn't have an excuse to not tell her about the kiss.

As the band started to play we walked back over, not to the table and not to the bar, but somewhere in the middle of the bar. A spot that was filled with other people dancing to the new song. We were hidden from the wolves and it was too loud for them to listen in.

"Now talk." She stated flatly and started dancing as an attempt to blend in. "Why? It was just one kiss..." I whined. She stopped dead in her place, and the sudden stillness started to freak me out a little bit. "Why Stiles? Why would you do that to yourself? You were doing so well at staying away and then you kiss him. What about what he did to you? Do you want to hurt like that again?" She questioned.

Disapproval filled her voice. She held onto my hands and looked straight in my eyes. Lydia was the one friend that I came to when Derek and I broke up. No one but Lydia knew the reason. "No... I don't want to hurt like that again, but he said they he didn't do it, that he pushed her off." I answered.

"How do you know he wasn't lying? You can never be sure, the only way you could know the whole truth is if you asked the girl." She stated. Her voice was sweet and filled with sincerity. It was like she really cared, and she did. "Its kind of hard seeing as though Erica is dead." I started.

"WHAT?! It was Erica? Why didn't you te-" She yelled. My hand was over her mouth before she could finish her thought. "Shh. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to look at her different." I replied. She looked down at my hand before back up at me. I quickly pulled it away.

"Stiles there is an easy way to see if it really happened." She whispered. The song had finished and now we were back to not talking about it. "Isaac." She whispered as we walked back to the table where everyone had a beer in their hands and a conversation going.

Scott handed both Lydia and I our own beers and then went back to his conversation with Kira and Liam. I took a sip of it before walking over to Isaac, with Lydia following close behind me. Isaac was in a conversation with Allison, but as soon as Allison caught sight of Lydia she soon ended it and hugged her best friend.

"Isaac I need to talk to you... Somewhere quiet and away from other wolf ears." I half whispered. He smiled at me and we walked out of the building with our beers still in our hands. As soon as we were out and the doors closed, making the outside go silent except for the few other people out there, I started the conversation.

"So did... uh did Erica and Derek ever you know have a thing?" I asked. I was nervous and I could tell that Isaac was picking up on it with his werewolf senses or whatever. He smiled at me and put his hand on the upper half of my arm. An attempt to calm my nerves.

"Not really. I mean there was one time that they were kissing during a training session-" As he said it I could feel the tears start to come up. He didn't seem to notice and continued on with what he was saying. "-But that was only because she was trying to distract him so we could get the upper hand on him. He got super pissed and threw her off as fast as he could. We later found out that was because you two were dating... but you ended that a couple days after that." He finished what he was saying and looked at me.

My expression had brightened, a lot. "You okay?" He asked. Before I had time to answer The rest of the pack fumbled out of the bar. I handed Isaac my beer and gave him a small smile and a silent thanks. Derek came out last, and as soon as I saw him I started running in his direction. 

He looked surprised but caught me when I jumped up in his grip. I smiled at him before connecting our lips. He was shocked at the action but kissed back. When he put me back on the ground our lips were still connected. "What was that for?" He breathed pulling away. "Because I still love you." I replied a smile spreading across my face. As I said it he smiled back an reconnected our lips. 

"Now I hate to break up true love but... we all want to go back to the condo and we kind of need to get you into the car," Lydia laughed. Our lips were still connected as I started walking backwards. Derek made sure we wouldn't hit anything and led me all the way to the door of the car before we stopped kissing so that we could get in. I was sitting in the middle again and Scott was on one side of me and Derek on the other.

As soon as Lydia started the car mine and Derek's lips were once again entrapped in each others. "You still mad at me?" Scott asked. I unlatched my lips from Derek's and turned my head slightly so that I could see him. Derek let out a small whine but then let his lips travel down my jaw and neck. "Life's... to... short..." I replied breathless. 

Jackson was up in the front, his hand connecting with Lydia's, laughing. "Good," Scott mumbled. I turned my face back to Derek's and his lips were against mine within seconds. A few minutes went by and the only time that mine and Derek's lips weren't connected were when we came up for air. "Oh my god. Stop! you're getting worse than Allison and Isaac." Scott said gagging.

"You're like dogs in heat. jesus." Jackson laughed. Everyone started laughing with him. Derek finally let my lips free and I turned so that I was facing the front and not him. I turned my head to look at Scott who was still laughing for Jackson's dogs in heat thing. "So is it awkward talking about your ex making out with part of your pack?" I asked not actually expecting an answer. 

"Little bit, but I have Kira so I'm good." He replied to my surprise. Everyone got silent. When we finally got back to the condo we all pilled out and everyone from the other car was waiting for us. "So I see they aren't kissing anymore." Kira joked as we all got up to them. "How did you know about that?" I asked my cheeks getting red. She pointed from her phone to Scott. 

"As jackson said they were like dogs in heat. Even worse than Allison and Isaac." Lydia joked nudging me with her elbow. Everyone burst out in a fit of laughter and we made our way up to the condo. Even as we were walking to it there was still scattered laughter. As we all piled in there were little conversations going on. We all kind of went into our own rooms after a while claiming that we were tired. Derek and I ended up in the room with the door closed and locked so that no one else would be able to enter. 


End file.
